Newlywed Drabbles
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: A collection of thoughts, dialougue and snippets following the newlyweds Solomon and Drew Saturday as they add to their new family. Loose continuation of 'Wedding'.


Baby Snippets

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this work of fiction. Jay Stephens owns the characters herin.

Note: Simple snippets I needed to get out my head. In my timeline, Komodo came first, then Zak, then Fiskerton.

* * *

~A Little Dragon~

Another quiet day passed at the newly-built Secret Saturday Headquarters. Newlyweds Solomon and Drew had just returned from another adventure with Drew cradling the first addition to their little family: a newborn baby komodo dragon. The poor thing was still shivering in Drew's arms.

"It's okay, little guy. You're going to be safe here." Drew whispered to the little dragon as she handed it to her husband.

"I'm surprised this little guy wasn't caught in the explosions on the Galapagos." Doc offered, "I don't blame him for being frightened. I'll go examine him for any injuries."

"He looks hungry too. I'll go see if there's anything left in the fridge to warm up."

Doc took the little dragon hatchling to the medical bay to gently treat it for any injuries. Aside from a few scraps and bruised tail, it was fine. It even grew attached to Solomon, no longer afraid of the bigger man. Drew walking into the recovery bay with warmed up meatloaf, which the little Komodo dragon happily ate.

"It looks like we have our very first cryptid pet, darling." Drew said, petting the appreciative Komodo dragon. It licked her hand, tickling her, "Who's a good boy?"

"It's getting late. We better get some sleep."

"What about him? We can't just leave him alone for the night. He might get scared."

"Well…he's certainly friendly enough to sleep in the room with us…"

Solomon carried the baby dragon towards the bedroom with Drew following behind them. On the way over, she couldn't help but stare into one of the storage rooms that Solomon had left open.

"I wonder what that room would like as a child's bedroom…" Drew pondered to herself. It hadn't been the first time she thought about having children.

"Drew? What's wrong?"

"…It's nothing, honey."

"You've been staring into that room for the last month and a half."

"I'll tell you once we get into the bedroom."

With the baby dragon fast asleep at the foot of the bed, Solomon and Drew got ready for bed.

* * *

~Drew's Announcement~

"Doc…about the room…"

"Yes?"

"…Do you think it'll be big enough for a baby someday?"

"Drew?"

"Doc….I'm pregnant. The baby's a month along."

Solomon was quiet at first, absorbing the news. Drew grew worried about the silence until he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"That's wonderful, honey!"

"You scared me being all quiet, Doc."

"I was just surprised is all…but what about the exploration team in a few weeks? Are you sure you still want to go?"

"Look at it this way, Doc: The baby will know everything about cryptozoology by the time it comes into the world. I want the baby to see the world with us. And when we face danger, we'll be sure to keep the baby out of harm's way."

"I'll clear out that room first thing in the morning, Drew."

"G'night, Daddy."

"…Night, Mommy."

* * *

~Doc Builds, Komodo Grows~

"This…this isn't going as well as I hoped." Doc sighed, looking at the unassembled crib in the cleaned out storage area. The baby dragon, who answered to Komodo, tried to munch on a metal bar before his potential snack was snatched away.

"No, Komodo. Not food."

The baby dragon pouted and curled up in an angry ball.

"You can pout all you like, but you're not eating anything until dinner."

"How's it going in there, Doc?" Drew walked in the room with snacks. Komodo dove into the bowl of popcorn, munching on the treat happily.

"…So much for dinner. The crib's a little more difficult that I thought. I've been making complex weapons for years, but I've never really made anything so…simple."

"Then just try a different way, honey. Just put it up before the baby comes out, okay?"

Doc sighed, looking once more at the unassembled crib. Komodo decided that he would get more food if he went with Drew, so he followed her out. Drew didn't notice Komodo following her until after she fixed herself an ice cream sundae with chocolate chip cookies crumbled in and heard the hatchling whimper.

"No, Komodo. This is mommy's snack. You can wait until dinner."

After finishing up her sundae, she went to check on her husband, who revealed a completed nursery.

"Oh my god…I can't believe you did all that in under a half hour, Doc!"

"After Komodo followed you out, I noticed another closet in here. I guess when we were moving in; I didn't remember that I left some power tools in here that I made. It made the job a lot easier. It's not the box's original design, but at least now the baby has somewhere to sleep.

Drew wrapped her arms around her husband and bumped noses with him, "I knew you could do it. I can't wait to start decorating it."

* * *

~Craving~

*Whimper*

Solomon turned his teary-eyed wife. Drew was six months into her pregnancy.

Without a word, he got out of bed, making sure not to step on Komodo's tail on the way out and grab a robe. It was going to be another quick run to the ice cream parlor that Drew loved. It served the one food she craved, and in some many different varieties and flavors.

"Sweetie? Can you get me some hand-scooped flavors this time?" Drew asked.

"Not a problem."

"Love you!" Drew beamed as her sleepy mate scuffled down the hall, leading towards the airship.

Solomon realized very early in the pregnancy that what Drew and the baby wanted, he was going to get it, no matter the time or the destination. He returned a half hour later with several small containers of hand-scooped ice cream and brownies, which she shared with Komodo while Solomon went back to sleep.

* * *

~Drew's Worst Mood Swing~

"Wait, why are you so upset? You asked me to leave you alone today!"

"And you took me seriously!" Drew cradled Komodo, fighting back tears.

"Drew…Drew, honey, please don't cry."

It had been several months after The Saturdays and the Secret Scientists had broken into Weird World and reclaimed the Kur Stone from V.V. Argost. The young woman's mood swings were getting worse. On some days, she wanted to kill Solomon, on other days she wanted to jump his bones. Today was her worst yet.

"I'm carrying YOUR child and it's like you don' even care!"

"I DO care! Why am I the bad guy all of a sudden?" Solomon looked hurt and confused. Drew placed Komodo on the ground and started swinging at her husband. The russet man tried to calm his hysterical wife down.

"Drew, please! Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it! You know you can't fight in your condition! You're not helping the baby by being angry!"

"My condition? I'm PREGNANT, NOT TERMINALLY ILL! You're treating me like I'm some freaking patient!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I never meant to make you feel that way! Please, please believe me." Doc pleaded, finally calming his wife down. She sobbed in his arms. He held her, gently rocking her.

"I'm so sorry, Drew. I may not understand how you feel, but I'm here for you. I never meant to treat you as anything less. I love you."

"…Love you too."

"And Komodo loves you too, don't you, Boy?"

The Komodo dragon wagged his tail and gently nuzzled Drew's leg. She scooped him up and hugged him.

* * *

~Boy or Girl~

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy. And we're not naming him Solomon Jr."

"I wasn't even going to suggest that! Girl."

"I think I know you a little better than that, Doc. Boy."

"Can't we just agree to be surprised when he/she comes into the world?"

"Aww, then I can't rub in your face when it turns out to be a boy."

* * *

~Labor~

"…My water broke."

"But-But the baby's not due for another few days!"

"THE BABY DECIDED IT WANTS OUT NOW!"

"Bags!"

"Check!"

"Toiletries!"

"Check!"

"Komodo!"

"Check!"

"Hon!"

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL ALREADY, DOC!"

By the time Solomon landed the airship at the nearest pacific coast hospital and rushed his wife to the emergency room, Drew was already hysterical. Years of martial arts training hadn't prepared her for childbirth. Solomon had already scrubbed up and was helping the doctor deliver the baby.

"Mrs. Saturday, you're not fully dilated yet. You need to wait until we can give an-"

"NO! I'm not taking any epidurals just to ease the pain."

"Drew-"

"I'm having the baby here!"

"Drew, I know that but-"

"No."

Drew screamed again. Solomon was quick enough to hold his wife as she breathed and pushed. It took hours of intensive labor until Drew's hard work gave birth to a screaming baby boy.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Saturday, you have a beautiful baby boy."

"A boy…a baby boy."

Both parents were sobbing quietly as they saw their son for the first time. Solomon was touched, seeing his son breathing before him.

"Can I…Can I hold him?" Drew asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Saturday."

* * *

~A Name~

A few days later, the new parents decided on a new name for their child: Zackary Jonas Saturday. However, they simply called him 'Zak' for short.

* * *

~Jealous Puppy Dragon~

Komodo couldn't help but feel jealousy at Zak's arrival. He had been Solomon and Drew's little one, but then when they had a human child of their own, they concentrated on him instead. Whenever he wanted to play, they would play with him a little bit until the baby started crying. Komodo looked at the scene before him with distain, his body curled up in a ball. Daddy was playing with the baby and not him. Ever since they brought the tiny, crying, pooping live dolly home, it seemed to be Mommy and Daddy's whole world.

Zak let out a squeal of delight as his tummy was blown on, trying to grab his father's short hair in his little hands.

" Here's Daddy" Doc cooed as he blew raspberries on Zak's tummy.

Komodo let out a snarl and scampered off in anger. Doc bounced Zak in his arms, tickling him. The baby was placed on a blanket to play. As he went to retrieve his bottle. Komodo was the first thing Zak saw. He snorted at Zak and pawed him in the arm, unimpressed. The baby squealed happily and grabbed the dragon's leg. Komodo shrugged the baby off, choosing instead to chomp on Zak's new stuffed teddy bear. The little one grabbed onto the teddy and pulled on it wanting his bear.

Komodo tugged harder, ripping he teddy's legs from the torso.

Zak stared at his ripped toy, then began to cry as loud as he could.

Komodo quickly slinked off into the unknown as Drew ran to her son, picked him up and comforted him. Zak sobbed, holding half of the ripped teddy as his mother cuddled him.

The baby discovered that he could bop the bad lizard with his bottle once he got the motor skills. That insured that Komodo wouldn't mess with things that didn't belong to him. One night he was sitting in his high chair being fed mush by his mother. His mush was gone the minute they looked away. Komodo slinked off with his dinner. He hadn't gotten far when Drew dragged him back by the tail and punished Komodo by making him sleep outside. She returned the bowl of mush to Zak and finished feeding him.

Komodo didn't bother coming in the house after that, even when he was called. He stayed at his outdoor pen, upset and resentful. When Zak was able to walk, he wandered away from Mommy and Daddy one day and came into Komodo's pen. He offered his bottle to the lizard as a means to try to be friendly. Komodo spat the bottle out and scampered away from the baby, sitting across from him on the other side. The baby followed Komodo and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arms around the lizard in a hug before he fell asleep. Komodo's heart was warmed up and he forgave the little cutie. That was how Doc and Drew found the two cuddled up taking a nap together.

From that point on, Zak and Komodo were best friends and brothers.

* * *

~Father/Son/Dragon Bonding~

"We're almost there, boys." Doc smiled down at his infant son and pet Komodo dragon. It was boy's day out, and Doc wanted to take the boys somewhere special.

Baby Zak fed Komodo another French fry from his kid's meal as Solomon was driving. Doc couldn't help but go 'aww' at them. They arrived at the beach, carrying towels, drinks and an umbrella. He found a quiet sunny spot and sat the boys on the blanket, "What do you think?"

Zak squealed affirmatively and scampered off into the sand. Komodo started digging holes in the sand, finding a nice, cool place to take a nap in. Doc was close behind Zak, making sure the baby didn't go too far. Zak pointed to the ocean and clapped his hands. The baby wanted to go swimming with his daddy.

Doc got the message, scooping up the adorable baby and waddled in the water. Doc floated on his back, holding baby Zak close to him as the waves gently brushed against his body. The baby splashed his daddy.

"Come on, Zak. Komodo's getting lonely on the beach."

Zak whimpered, wanting to play in the water longer.

Back on land, Komodo had fallen into the cooler Doc had and was trying to get out the ice water. He was flailing in the melted ice water, unable to swim to either side of the cooler and simply climb out. Doc placed Zak back on the beach towel and fished the poor dragon out.

Zak whimpered when he heard komodo, crawling up to the wet dragon and hugging him. The little dragon licked back, cuddling Zak close to him.

The baby decided to make a sand castle. Eventually the boys teamed up and buried Doc in sand. Once they buried Doc, Zak went scooting off by himself until he got too close to the water. A wave swept the poor baby in.

"ZAK!" Doc broke free from his sand and dove after his son. The baby was rescue by his dad. He coughed up some water and sniffled but he was okay.

"Zak, thank goodness you're not hurt!" Doc sobbed, cuddling the baby. Zak cuddled to his daddy. Doc took the boys and headed on home to a worried Drew He had a wonderful time, except the almost drowning part.


End file.
